


as long as you love me so, let it snow

by SuchASeeweedBrain



Series: Roswell Prompt Advent 2019 [7]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchASeeweedBrain/pseuds/SuchASeeweedBrain
Summary: ‘Oh come on, Alex. It’s not that bad.’ He tried, scratching Buffy behind her ears. She was curled up next to him on the couch, watching Alex through lidded eyes.‘We’re snowed in!’ Alex exclaimed. ‘When did we land in one of those stupid romantic paperbacks they sell at gas stations?’
Relationships: Alex Manes/Kyle Valenti
Series: Roswell Prompt Advent 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560502
Comments: 20
Kudos: 72





	as long as you love me so, let it snow

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm back for day 12!   
> Life (and the Red, White & Royal Blue AU I'm working on) has really been kicking my ass, so the end to this is a little rushed, but I liked the beginning, so I'm putting it up anyways. More fluffy Kylex! Yay!

‘This is so stupid.’ Alex complained, he was staring out of the little window next to the door, glaring at the snow like it had personally offended him. Kyle laughed.

‘Oh come on, Alex. It’s not that bad.’ He tried, scratching Buffy behind her ears. She was curled up next to him on the couch, watching Alex through lidded eyes.

‘We’re _snowed in_!’ Alex exclaimed. ‘When did we land in one of those stupid romantic paperbacks they sell at gas stations?’

‘You want to be in a romance novel with me?’ Kyle asked with a smirk, leaning back on the couch in a way that he knew showed off his torso really well. Alex glared at him over his shoulder, but his eyes did dart down Kyle’s chest for a second.

‘I never said I _wanted_ to be there, I just said that we were there.’ Alex threw one more glare at the snow and then headed back over to the couch. ‘Why aren’t you wearing a shirt anyways?’

‘It’s my Christmas present, for you.’ Kyle teased and Alex flipped him off without even looking at him as he stopped near the couch, his eyes now fixed on the fireplace. The fire was burning nice and warm, casting Alex in hues of orange. It make him look kind of ethereal. Kyle shook himself out of it and laughed belatedly. ‘I’m sorry, I don’t mean to laugh at your misery. I’m not wearing a shirt because I spilled hot chocolate all over mine while you were showering, and I didn’t want to go digging around your closet.’

They’d been outside doing some shit for the aliens and had gotten caught in the snowstorm currently raging outside. It was, by far, the worst snow storm Kyle had ever seen in Roswell. Global warming, probably. Or, hell, maybe some new alien problem, maybe one who could control the weather, who the fuck knew at this point? The point was, they’d gotten cold and wet, and then Kyle had spilled the hot chocolate that was supposed to get him feeling a little less like an ice cube all over himself, nearly burning his chest. All in all, highly successful day.

‘You’re going to get sick.’ Alex said with a frown, concern written all over him. Kyle felt himself smile, a soft, warm feeling settled in his stomach. ‘I’ll get you something.’ Alex started to head to the bedroom.

‘Or we could just share body heat?’ Kyle offered with a smirk. He’d been doing this more and more. Liz called it flirting, Kyle called it… testing the waters. He was just trying to see how Alex would respond to these kinds of comments, maybe seeing if one day he would, maybe, take Kyle up on his offer. For all his teasing, Kyle wasn’t exactly against the idea, and now that Alex and Guerin had officially decided that they were never going to happen (insurmountable differences, or something), Kyle didn’t have to feel as guilty about his feelings anymore.

‘Don’t make offers like that unless you will follow through on them.’ Alex said, smirk audible in his voice. He didn’t think Kyle would go through with it.

‘I totally would.’ Kyle replied, because he would. If Alex would offer to press that strong, lean body up against Kyle’s, if he’d offer to let Kyle touch that soft, soft skin, he absolutely would.

Liz had been the first of their friends to notice (and no, Kyle was not counting Guerin, because they were not friends), making that adorably confused frowny face at Kyle when he’d let a vaguely flirty comment towards Alex slip around their friends. Alex had been walking away, and Kyle had made a comment about his new jeans and how they did all kinds of things for his thighs. Alex had laughed and flipped him the bird over his shoulder, swaying his hips a little more as he kept walking.

She’d asked what he was doing. Kyle remembered not really having an answer. He also remembered Guerin’s glare. He _also_ remembered caring very little about it.

‘Here.’ Kyle’s vision went black as Alex tossed something onto his head. He’d approached silently as usual. Kyle spluttered and yanked the- oh a shirt- off his head and narrowed his eyes at Alex, he was looking very proud of himself.

‘I thought I told you it was rude to use your ninja powers on your best friend?’ Kyle said, tugging the shirt over his head as Alex flopped down on the couch. He was wearing a familiar Stanford sweater that Kyle had been looking for the other day. He could feel something warm spark in his stomach at the realization that he was wearing Alex’s clothes, and Alex was wearing his.

‘Best friend?’ Alex asked, with a raised eyebrow. There was a layer to it that made Kyle pause before answering. There was something hot under the initial layer of teasing. When Kyle didn’t respond, Alex continued. ‘Best friend that keeps flirting with me, you mean?’ Alex’s eyes were sharp and focussed completely on Kyle. He didn’t _look_ nervous, but his fingers were tapping a unfamiliar rhythm on his thigh, so Kyle knew that was just pretend. Kyle swallowed before answering.

‘It doesn’t have to mean anything if you don’t want it to.’

‘What about what you want?’ Alex asked, eyes still firmly on Kyle. It was almost like Alex had decided now that neither of them could go anywhere, he’d breach the subject.

‘I just want to be around you.’ Kyle snapped his mouth shut so quickly he nearly bit on his own tongue. Alex blinked twice, opened his mouth and closed it again. Kyle clenched his jaw and waited him out. The urge to ramble was strong, but he wanted to let Alex talk.

‘I’m not sure what to say.’ Alex said, and Kyle tried not to immediately assume that meant rejection.

‘Can I?’ he asked and Alex nodded, pressing his lips together. ‘I really care about you. I know I’ve been flirting with you for a bit now, and it’s mostly me kind of testing the waters. I noticed it a while ago, I don’t look at you the same way anymore. I want to be around you all the time, I want to be close to you, and if you just want me to be your friend, I can absolutely do that, but if you’d be up for more… I uh-‘

‘You want to have sex with me?’ Alex asked bluntly. Kyle could feel the heat crawl up his neck to his cheeks. He cleared his throat.

‘Uh, yeah, but not just that.’ Kyle rubbed his hand along the back of his neck. ‘I want to cook you dinner and hang out together and I want you to teach me about Star Wars or Trek or whatever other nerd stuff you’d like-‘

‘You already do that.’ Alex said. ‘You already cook me dinner and watch “nerd movies” with me and you already take care of me.’ Kyle looked down at his hands. He was wringing them together.

‘Yeah, I guess I do.’ He said to his knees. The silence stretched for just a beat too long.

‘Have we been dating without me realizing it?’ Alex asked suddenly. Kyle’s head snapped up. Alex was _grinning_. ‘We’ve been _dating_ , and I didn’t realize.’ Alex said, and he laughed, loud and bright and Buffy lifted up her head and titled it. Alex made a soft noise and scratched her behind her ears. ‘Sorry girl, but I just realized that I could have been getting my hands on that,’ he nodded at Kyle. ‘but I was too blind to see it.’ Kyle could feel himself smile, warmth flowing through his system.

‘So you’re not mad?’

‘Mad?’ Alex asked with a bright grin, arm along the back of the couch. ‘Why the hell would I be mad?’

‘I don’t know, because I was a massive dick to you in high school because you were into guys and now I want to date you?’ Alex rolled his eyes.

‘How many more times do I have to say it? High school is ten years-‘

‘To the left.’ Kyle finished. ‘Yeah, I know. Still, there’s a difference between being friends and being boyfriends.’

‘Boyfriends.’ Alex tested the word on his tongue. ‘Myeah, I like it.’

‘Yeah?’

‘Uh yeah, you’re a doctor, that’s every girl’s dream.’ Alex said with a smirk, putting his hand to his chest dramatically. ‘My very own Doctor McSexy.’

‘Shut up.’ Kyle said, laughing.

‘No way. The high school quarterback turned doctor wants to be my boyfriend. I am _never_ going to shut up about this.’ Alex looked so warm and bright and happy,

‘Shut up.’ Kyle tried again, but he still couldn’t make himself sound serious. It wasn’t like he meant it anyways.

‘Make me.’ Alex said with a sharp smile and he was _allowed_ , so-

Kyle got up, moved around Buffy, careful not to squish her, and set a hand on the back of the couch just over Alex’s shoulder so that he was leaning over him. It wasn’t often that he was taller than Alex, but like this he was. He knew, logically, that this was exactly what Alex was pushing for. The lean of his body, the way he scraped his teeth over his bottom lip, he was clearly expecting Kyle to kiss him, and he wanted to.

‘Yeah?’ Kyle asked anyways, because if he fucked this up, he’d be devastated.

‘Yeah.’ Alex said. He reached forward, grabbed the front of Kyle’s shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

It was as easy as breathing to let himself slide into Alex’s lap and kiss him back. He let go of every little thing that had been holding him back. He didn’t resist the urge to tangle his fingers in Alex’s hair, he didn’t stop himself from sliding his hands down Alex’s chest, or kissing across those ridiculous cheekbones. He didn’t stop the groan bubbling up from his chest when Alex looked up at him through his lashes. Alex grinned and Kyle was just about to tell him to shut up again, when Buffy jumped from the couch with a little noise.

‘I think we may have traumatized her.’ Kyle said, pressing his lips together.

‘Nah, she’ll get used to it.’ Alex laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments make me squeal with delight!


End file.
